The Distraction
by Lulubelle09
Summary: Steph feels uneasy about this Distraction but no one will listen, who will pay the price?


Hey guys. I have horrible writer block! So while I was trying to write another chapter for But He's Gay, this came out instead. It's just a one-shoot… maybe two shot if I can get the second part written right but def not a chapter story. Hope you like it! xx

Not Beta'd and I don't own any of the character and I make no money from this (or any of my writing).

_Steph was in shock. She could feel the coldness seep into her bones and the fog entering into her mind. She lay looking up at the stars, not paying attention to the hive of activity that was going on around her body. All she could focus on was the start._

Steph had a bad feeling. Her spidy sense was tingling and she felt like she was going to throw up. She had spoken to Ranger (and Tank and Lester and Bobby) but no one was listening. She stood in her 5" red satin heels with straps that trapped her ankles making them look dainty, a black dress that fell to her knees but was so low cut she felt like she might accidently flash someone her nipples if they weren't taped to the dress, and thick eye makeup with clear lip gloss.

The Skip was an easy one. He had no prior, no history of violence and was accused of a white collar crime. They were easing her back into distractions, and that's why they weren't taking her seriously. Her last distraction ended badly, for all involved. The skip ended up in a body bag and she ended up in the hospital with 27 stitches.

Steph tried to explain that she didn't feel like it was the distraction that was causing her senses to tingle. She tried to explain that it felt like something else, like something was going to happen, like someone was watching, but they weren't budging from the distraction tonight so she pulled up her big girl panties and tried to stop worrying.

When she entered the garage all activity stoped as the men took in her appearance. Steph blushed at the looks on her friends faces. Lester wolf whistled loudly and Bobby slapped the back of his head.

"Looking good Angel" called Cal from beside the second SUV. The men; Tank, Lester, Bobby, Ram, Woody, Binkie, Cal and Hal, had the scatmatics of the bar spread on the hood and were going over the details one last time.

Leadership Core might have told Steph not to worry but they were upping the men and alerting them to a possibly problem, their personal awareness was increased and the security around Steph was tightened. Each man was told about Steph's feeling and they were taking the threat seriously. Steph walked around to each man, checking their vest and giving them kisses or hugs, tell each man to be careful. They put in their com units and miked Steph up and were on their way.

The car ride was silent, except for the slight jingle from Steph's shaking foot, or the rustling from her nervous movements. As they moved towards their destination the feeling in Steph's stomach got worse. Her eyes sort out Rangers in the rear view mirror, needing the comfort they brought her. His eyes darkened at the fear he saw in her crystal blue orbs, as the cars stop he issued one last command, for everyone to be aware of their surroundings and keep an eye on each other's backs.

The men debarked the car and scanned the car park and street, seeing no dangers they headed for their designated spots. Steph was last out of the car and was walking a few paces behind the ground when the heel on her shoe got stuck in a crack causing her to fall. As she hit the dirt so too did a bullet, just above where she was currently.

The men scrambled for cover, instincts taking over, as Steph tried to pull her heel from the crack it was now stuck in. The ankle strap held her foot inside the show which was not budging and she desperately tried to kick and pull to free herself.

Time seemed to slow down as Cal noticed Steph, still on the ground, fighting with the shoe, exposed. He abandoned cover and raced to help her. His eyes were focused on hers; just as she eyes were on his, he noticed the fear in them and the silent plea for him to return to safety. She couldn't have heard the gun shot but she saw the bullet tear through the side of Cal's neck, she saw the pain enter his eyes before they clouded with the glassy look of shock. She saw his hand come up to cover the gushing wound and his knees start to buckle as he struggled to stay upright and continue towards her. He managed two more steps before sinking to his knees, just in front of her, throwing his body over hers, determined to protect her. "Angel" he'd whispered before his full weight, she refused to think of it as 'dead' weight, rested on her.

From the moment on all the existed for Steph was the feeling of Cal's breathe on the side of her head and the movement of his chest over hers. Her hands were pinned between them, one hand was pressed so hard into Cal's chest that she would feel the beating of his heart and with the other she struggled to move it as to continue holding the wound on his neck, hoping to buy time for Bobby to reach them, or the ambulance, or really just anyone.

The rhythmic beat was slowing against her palm and she prayed to every god she'd ever heard of the Cal would be okay. She had no real concept of time, her face smooched into Cal's shoulder, she was unable to see and the world was silent to her. As she prayed and hoped it felt like hours and seconds all at once. The beating was now soft against her hand and she whispered for him to hold on just a little longer and that she needed him to be okay. When she couldn't feel it any longer her closed her eyes and wished for her mind to just shut off against the pain. The weight was suddenly lifted from her chest and she opened her eyes. Above her the sky held stars that twinkled dully and at them she just stared.

They heard Steph cursed cry as she fell into the dirt of the car park and most had turned in time to see the bullet strike the dirt, its trajectory would have been through her head had she remained upright. Taking cover they looked up high to try to find the source of the bullets, sniper for sure as there was gun shot, and the immediate surroundings were free of threats.

Lest watched helplessly as Cal, almost too covered safety, turned back for Steph who was stuck on the ground. He watched as the bullet hit and as his brother in arms fell, aiming for Steph and protecting her with his body.

Bobby was beside him, already he was muttering about possible way to stabilize Cal when he could. Lester put an arm on his friend, he refused to watch Bobby be taken down too. Bobby was lost in his medic mindframe, lucky he had his advanced medic bag with him and he hoped that Cal would hold on until he could reach him. Another bullet struck, this time into the car that Woody and Binkie were taking cover behind. Through the com unit they could hear Steph's whimpers and pleas, it broke Lester's heart to hear them. Another bullet hit the car, this time there was a muttered "fuck" and gasp of pain from Woody. Lester could see Ram off to the side, his snipers rifle and scope at the ready, aimed in the direction of the bullets. Ram was the best, not only at distance shooting but at finding hidden snipers and shooting upwards. Ram clicked his tongue, and they waited on baited breath as another bullet hit the car housing Woody and Binkie, another tongue click from Ram and the sound of expelled air then a shout of "clear". The clicking was Ram's Habit, he clicked before every attempted shot and it was not often he missed.

The Rangemen quickly secured the scene, Ram taking off to find the shooters body, Ranger hot on his heels. Bobby called for Tank and Hal to help him as he made his way to Cal. Bobby already had the largest compression pad out of his bag and attached to Cal before Tank even lifted him off Steph, laying him flat on the ground beside her. Bobby had ripper the sleeve of Hals shirt and had a needle into him connected to IV tubing and another needle that he seamlessly poked into Cal's vein. It was only then that he checked for a heartbeat, and through his stethoscope he heard and very faint thumping. He just hoped that he'd done enough to stabilize him and get him to the hospital.

As soon as the first shot was taken Ranger had hit his panic button, alerting Rangeman control that they needed back up and sending live feed to the control room. The men had called NJPD and sent ambulances to the scene. They had been forces to wait a distance from the car park as not to be in the range of the sniper but now he was taken out they rushed to the scene. Police were taking statements, the Ambulance was taking over care for Cal, Tank lifting him onto the stretcher and then lifting the stretcher into the Ambulance. Bobby detached Hal from the makeshift blood transfusion Iv and re-attached Tank who would stay in the back with Cal until the doctors detached him and got a blood bag to attach.

In amongst all the activity lay Steph, still staring at the stars. She had not moved once since Cal was lifted off her, not acknowledged anything around her. Bobby was now beside her, the second ambulance crew were assisting Woody and his gunshot wound, and a third had been called in for her. Bobby was concerned, as he couldn't get a response from her. Her vital seemed strong, and other then a possible broken ankle and maybe bruised ribs from Cal she didn't seem injured. Even as he undid the strap, still stubbornly holding her foot in the shoe, she didn't flinch or seem to notice.

Ranger was finally finished with the cops. Ram and he'd moved to the body straight away, hoping to catch any accomplices or preserve evidence. Ranger had told Lester his location and a few cops were dispatched to the scene and to get a statement from the two men. When he returned to the seen his heart nearly stopped. Steph was laying unmoving under a blanket, and for a horrible minute he'd thought her dead. But then reason kicked in and he noticed it was a space blanket and that her chest was moving marginally and her eyes, while starting unseeingly upwards, were blinking every few second.

"Why is she still on the ground?" he barked at Bobby

"I don't want to move her yet, she's in shock and unresponsive and i'm worried it will over load her to be moved."

"Babe" he called her, squatting down by her side and putting a hand over the space blanket covering her. There was no response.

"Babe" he tried again, this time she made more of a deliberate blink.

"Babe" he called again and her eyes moved to where he was over her.

"Babe, look at me" he tried and this time she slowly turned her head towards him.

He gently slipped his hand beneath her back and brought her up into his chest, holding her tight against him. Bobby hissed as her back and shoulders were exposed. Her back was a bruised and blood mess, with little rocks and glass stuck in the cuts. Ranger could feel the sharp objects across her normally silky smooth back but was just glad she was alive.

The next ambulance arrived and Ranger bundled Steph inside, she was still mostly unresponsive but better then she had been, and the two of them rode together to the hospital.

As they took Steph off to the treated Ranger stood with Tank watching his Babe and Woody being treated in triage.

"Cal?" he asked his best friend

"Unknown, he survived the trip but the doctors are gonna need their time patching him back up. It didn't look good."

Ranger knew it would kill his babe if Cal died tonight, really it would affect everyone. Cal was well loved and He really hoped that he wouldn't have to break the news of his death in a few hours.

"We'll find who did this, Rangeman"

"Of that I have no doubt Tank, and when we do they will be sorry."

What did you think? PLEASE let me know! Thanks for reading


End file.
